


Call Center Chaos

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, tails I tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Cause who wouldn't want to have a call center au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEGETApsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEGETApsycho/gifts), [Jupitereyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupitereyed/gifts).



> Because why not? Crack fic chaos.
> 
> Release the Kraken!!
> 
> And because amazing people on Discord helped with the idea and pushed for it. 
> 
> There will be smut, there will be choas, there will be insanity and there will be tails.

Vegeta hated having to call; this was below him in a way that was below the lowest of the lows.  If it wasn’t for the fact that Raditz and Nappa were out on a random ‘vacation’ he would of made them do it. Raditz had a knack for getting things done when it came to clerical work, which surprised him on a daily basis that he doesn’t count with his fingers and his toes. However, the one thing he hated was having to deal with incompetent people from places that state that they are ‘reputable’ in all things, and even a prestigious company as Capsule Corp should have been out of this world.

 

Shaking his head as his tail flicked behind him in irritation, he hated the fact that he was stationed here for this long. That the PTO soldiers were stationed here while a middle war was occurring and forcing citizens off their planets. But this…was inexcusable and he couldn’t help the anger from seething out of his mouth when the bimbo on the line answered with that condescending rude ass on the other line, “Son of a bitch I want to speak with your manager!”

 

_“Excuse you? Sir I don’t appreciate your language at all towards me. All I did was ask for your name and claim number.”_

 

Blood boiling as she continued to speak, hand gripping the door handle on the front door metal creaking as hit bent, jamming the door in the process. Scowling hard as he resisted the urge to kick the door, he didn’t want that damage coming out of his pocket any more than necessary. He still had six other capsule houses that had been broken into and demolished during a rogue storm that occurred.

 

Hatred seething from his lips as his golden skin became red, having to hold back all urge to turn into an Oozaru and demolishing this overly green planet, “Oh really? You don’t appreciate it? Well that’s a joke you piece of shit.  I don’t appreciate a drunken adjuster coming to the property smelling like a whore house with a button shirt that isn’t even buttoned right.  So let us see who appreciates it the least then bitch.”

 

_“Sir I can understand your frustra-“_

 

“Really now? Can you, per tell,” sarcasm, way to go man. Way to make this experience a tad bit more enjoyable. He didn’t want to be the only frustrated one on this call.  He just didn’t understand why he could not speak with a direct supervisor at this time. That’s all he wanted nothing else. This bimbo could run away from all he cared.

 

_“Frustration sir, I am willing to work with you to get this ma-“_

 

_Screw it I’m done_ he thought before the words sputtered out of his mouth with a bit more bite than he wanted too, but hey, who was he kidding he wasn’t a _nice_ guy, “I’ve been trying to do that for the last five minutes! And you won’t listen to me!”

 

_“-tter resolved; however, this is only if you are willing to continue in-“_

 

“If you say respectful…” _if she does I’m going to go there and blow them up._

 

_“Respectful manner”_

 

Fuck, really? She was going there? She just had to say it, “Really…Respectful…you had to say that didn’t you.”

 

_“Sir, I’m going to put you on a brief hold for two to three-“_

 

He could hear the irritation in her voice, he was pleased he got under her skin, half expecting the bitch to cry at his harsh words that was about to stamped out of his mouth.

 

“Really? You’re going to use that? You insolent bitch, I was disrespected when I was originally transferred to you in the first place and placed on hold for thirty minutes and then you proceeded to tell me that the adjuster…the dead beat Yamcha…was one of your finest I was told previously? Who the fuck do you think you’re kidding…”

 

_“Sir I’m putting you on hold until I can further discuss with my boss on what the next steps are in regards to your behavior towards me.”_

 

“Don’t you dare pu-“ And there it was, the fantastic wonderful world of hold music. Oh how he loathed this, back to the same unmusical lovely music playing. He’d rather bleed to death from a battle wound than sit here again on hold. Dropping his head as he moved his hands to adjust the dog tag around his neck, glancing down at the overly beaten item before placing it back  under his white t-shirt.

 

_Guess this is going to be a moment…_ Getting excited for a brief moment at the pause in music, taking a deep breath before hearing the fantastically crappy monotone automated voice all air leaving his body.

 

_Thank you for calling Capsule Corp, we appreciate your business and will be with you in a moment to further your fantastic experience with us. Did you know that we are now on twitter? Give us a tweet so we can update your policy or follow up on a claim status. Tweet Tweet and thank-you for calling Capsule Corp. Please continue to hold._

 

“Seriously…tweet tweet? Mother fucker…I’m not going to tweet you asshole.” Taking a deep breath before plopping himself on the small recliner in the corner, hand running across his face now as he hunched over, thinking of a thousand different ways to murder this company.

* * *

 

 

Maron took a deep breath as she watched her boss walk in through the glass doors, she had known the moment the call was cold transferred and the screen started blinking red that it was going to be a nightmare.  All she wanted was to go flirt with the guys in the mail room, but no, this jerk had to have her go past her lunch schedule and now it was just older men down there now.  Clearing her voice as she watched her boss get closer to her desk, her voice meek as she looked up to her, “Ms. Bulma…”

 

“Yes…Maron?” Pausing briefly as blue met blue as she stared, she hated this woman after the incident.  She didn’t understand why she kept her around, other than to punish her with over loading her with an evil amount of calls per day.  She kept track and set the goals higher for her to meet, watching her quality and productivity in hopes that one day she will catch her mistake and be able to get rid of her. Petty she knew, but after what she did she couldn’t help but be.  

 

“I have a highly elevated account holder on the line, and he is screaming and cursing at me about our adjuster that arrived.” Maron quickly stated as she watched the line one blink like a nuclear bomb was counting down. Red flashing over and over as she waited.

 

Bored, so what’s new? Getting screamed at by account holders for the mistakes of others she got used to sadly. But depending on who it was she was going to rip them a new one if it allowed, swallowing quietly as she smiled, “Who is it and who was the adjuster.”

 

“Well Ms. Bulma…The adjuster was Yamcha…”

 

Lips smirking slightly as her inner voice laughed, oh how she wanted to hear this, “Was? What do you mean was?”

 

“Well, Yamcha was there, but was removed from the property…and the account holder was screaming saying he smelled like alcohol and an abundance of women.”

 

_Oh really? Was one of them you? You slept with him plenty during our relationship you bitch,_ frowning slightly before glaring at Maron, wanting to honestly say she would need to schedule a call back for a Supervisor, however she sighed while adjusting her black pencil skirt, “Maron…I will deal with Yamcha, and who is the account holder?”

 

“It’s the account for Frieza, but it is his employee on the line, he has passed security and his name is listed for full access on the account other than a couple things.”

 

Halting every clear thought in her pretty little mind, eyes widening with an unknown fear that she never wanted to live through again, “Dear gosh, I hate that man.  Alright, Maron…name…” body shaking as she fidgeted with the necklace around her neck, irritated now that not only was it elevated and due to Yamcha, but it was for one of their major clients now.

 

“Vegeta Ouji, he sounds pissed, wouldn’t want to meet him in an alley anywhere…”

 

“And we won’t. So send him to my extension in a moment...” _aw, one I’ve never talked with, at least it’s not Zarbon or Raditz, and I can handle one Son but not the other._

 

“I would however…”

 

“He disconnected?” Oh praise Kami she had a moment to see what the issue was first before going forward and calling him back.

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

Internal dance of joy is all she could do as she picked her bags back up in her arms, running her small hand through her curly blue tresses as she turned, trying to ignore the look that she was getting from the security guard walking by, shivering as she felt his old eyes land on her curvy assets as she started to head down the white tiled floor, “Well shoot. He’ll probably call back prissier than ever then in this case.  If he does let me know, hopefully he doesn’t get Goku or Chi Chi.”

 

“Yes Ma’am I’ll document though if he does happen to call back.” _You better be documenting, it would be a sad day if you didn’t document. Or…they were to come up missing._

 

“Thank you, now I’ll deal with Yamcha,” Bulma stated as she walked away, that man had been a thorn in her side ever since they split.  Even before then if she was being honest with herself, which was something that she agreed to do more of lately.  Now he was even bigger of an asshole than before, always showing up late to client’s houses and even picking fights with the account holders while out on their property.

 

She hated to have to fire the guy, but she had no choice here.  This was one of their biggest clients and her father would not be happy if he had to deal with Frieza face to face again.  _Oh well, another one bites the dust. I better call this asshole_. Heels clicking down the hallway as she made her way to her office, closing her automated door behind her, flinging her high-heels off to the corner as she made her way towards her desk, her phone, and now her next major need for a drink.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down at her desk, she sighed heavily as she pulled up the well-known account information; glancing over all the notes that Maron had placed, surprising herself as she realized that the notes were actually well written and documented in a rather professional way.  She debated on calling Yamcha first before dealing with this pain in her ass; however she decided against that.  She needed to have a clear head when she talked to him or else she was going to go off on him for having the audacity to place his hands on one of her employees.

 

Reaching her hand over to her wireless headset, clipping the ear piece on, attempting in vain to avoid her earing, failing horribly as she bit down, and whimpering as she realized she drew blood. All Bulma could do was just hold on for a moment.

 

Praying that this would be an easy call, she quickly punched in the number that she had received, expecting straight out the gate to have to duke it out with the man, however, surprisingly enough it had ended up in a voicemail.

 

_“Sorry I cannot answer the phone right now, not that I care too. But if you do need to reach me then leave a message.”_

 

Surprised that it was actually decent and not full of the cussing that she had learned from Maron at the time seemed to be his only words in his vocabulary.  Leaving a quick voice message to have him call her back when he was available too she disconnected.  Guessing she was going to deal with the other thorn in her side she quickly dialed Yamcha’s number.  Knowing full well he was going to try and have every excuse known possible for his behavior. However, even with him she received the voicemail.

 

Getting ready to stand up from her desk she paused as she watched her door slide open, a rough looking Yamcha walking in behind a brightly faced Goku. It took all she had not to throw something at him, unfortunately she needed her computer, and her shoes were too far away at that moment.

 

“Goku, I need you to go to the property immediately. Please take a company car, the bag, and please make sure you are there within twenty-five minutes.” She stated as she looked at her longtime friend, she felt bad for sending him into this mess, okay, not really, she didn’t feel that bad he can take anything and make anyone a friend; Hence why she was going to be sending him to Sir Grumpy property.

 

Goku nodded with a big smile, “I sure will! I’ll grab a bite to go before I hea-“

 

“No, Goku I need you to wait until afterwards, I’ll let you put it on the card, even take Chi to the buffet for lunch, my treat, but please. Get over there!”

 

“Ooh okay, I’ll try and wait…” he stuttered as he smiled, running and grabbing the card out of her hand before waving at Yamcha and running out the door, closing it in the process.

 

“Now…Yamch-“She started, eyes widening as she was rushed upon, nearly falling over gagging as the smell reeked so bad as he breathed on her.  Her arms being entrapped as he gripped ahold of her, burying his face into her chest as he started crying. Her patience already gone with this grown child, shoving him off of her as she looked down, her top button popped off and between his teeth as he was shoved off.

 

“YAMCHA! What the hell are you doing?!” She screamed as she stood up, hands flying to her hips as her face grew red, pissed at the moment was an understatement as she stared the grown man down. Her mental debating on firing him ended in an abruptly. The end result would not be a pretty one, and she was she watched him spit out the button, smiling at her as he hiccuped.

 

“Bulma…Babe…please… _hiccup_ …let me exp… _hiccup_ …lain…” he stuttered out, smoothing down his shirt as he kept looking towards her now partially open bosom.

 

“No, no. Do not call me Babe.  You lost that right a long time again asshole. It is Ms. Briefs, not even Bulma at this moment. You asshole, that client is a major player with us and I’m going to have to save our asses because of you. Do you-“

 

“Really? I lost that right, wasn’t it you that said that we were on a ‘break’ at that time? So to me its like we never broken up…You still kept the ring…”

 

“Oh hell no! We were not on a break at that time, that was your defense for what you did because I was on a business trip at that time and I said I would be gone for a month, not let’s ‘take a break’ at that moment.”

 

“But you kept…”

 

“No you asshole you kept the ring, and gave it to Maron, which congratulations on that; however, with the behavior at the clients property as well as just now in the office, I’m sorry to have to say this Yamcha, but I cannot have you becoming a liability with the company, and if the account holder calls back, and asks how you were handled I cannot lie to them about it.  But I’m letting you go.”

 

“Bu…wha…huh? Your firing me? I was your best you bitch! Both here and when we were together,” Continuing on his triage of slurs and expletives, as she moved her fingers to rub at her temples as she was trying to force the headache from turning into a migraine, thankful that she had called security right after getting into her office to deal with him if he became irate.

 

“Now look Yamcha, you can’t be doing those things and expect to still be productive, it wasn’t just this client either.  I had another tell me you tried flirting with his wife during a walk, another saying you arrived thirty minutes past the start date. It hadn’t been just this issue. But if you do not calm down I will be forced to have you removed. So please turn in all items to Krillin and 18 and leave the premises.” She stated as she turned to move back towards her desk, tapping a button that had 17 and Tien coming in the room and escorting the grown man out.

 

She honestly at that point was tired of all the bull going on that day, she had a good morning, had a relaxing bath, her mother made her favorite omelet, she avoided the cat calls from accounting, but then it just went to crap after she walked in the claims doors. Praying silently to herself as she sat back at her computer chair, doing her best to now cover her chest as she waited, looking over the information that was for the incident, praying that Goku was doing a decent job or at least having gotten there by now. Closing her eyes as she lolled her head back, jolted by a sudden burst through the door as a rather disheveled looking rep stood there, “Yes…what is it?”

 

“Ms. Briefs, I have a very elevated holder on the line, Ouji?” The poor man looked so petrified of him; she honestly wondered how bad this man was.

 

“For the love of everything Kami send him to me.” She knew she was going to need a whole bottle of scotch for the end of this call possibly a couple hours alone with her new toy arriving. Quickly dialing in as she watched the rep close the door behind him as she assumed he was rushing to his desk to get rid of the mad man, she paused, put back on her ear piece, and waited.

* * *

 

 

However, everything she was wanting to say to this man, was quickly thrown out the window after she had answered the phone, already upset with the fact that he was asking for someone else the moment he got on the phone, not truly giving her an opportunity, she quickly shut him down before that escalated out of control. Pissed didn’t cover her attitude at this moment with his behavior. If she ever met him, who at that moment she would do anything and everything to avoid the man now, she would claw his eyes out or kick him so hard in the balls he could never use his dick again. That was her plan and boy if she wasn’t about to stick with it.

 

“Now look here Mr. Ouji. I understand the need to have a professional adjuster come out to the property so we can view the damage, and Yamcha _was_ one of our best adjusters.”

 

_“Really now? He was one of your best adjusters?”_

 

“Yes, he was.  Now I want to get this-“as _of ten minutes ago he was_. And no this man’s brain was to slow to get the emphasis on ‘was’ she concluded.

 

_“How bad is your company off if he was one of your best adjusters?”_

 

“Now Mr. Ouji. Please do not cut me off again.” Okay, now she was utterly pissed.

 

_“Why? Would it get your blood pressure in dangerous levels if I do? Maybe get you into a heart attack mode?”_

 

“Mr. Ouji, I want to get this-“ and there it was, one more time and she was done.

 

_“Vegeta. Call me Vegeta, not Mr. Ouji. And yes I want to-“_

 

Yes, oh now she was pissed. No one cut her off and lived to tell the tale. If she didn’t want to avoid jail time she needed to end this conversation now. This man must be so ugly and hateful towards himself that all he does is sit on the couch or suck dick in order to be in the position that he was in. Or better yet, he must be one of Frieza’s love pups, which made her chuckle a bit before having to go back into the conversation, “Vegeta. You can cut back on the sarcasm.  I want to resolve this issue with you, and the option I have is that I can send another adjuster out to the property and they will be there within twenty-five minutes.”

 

_“Woman.  I will talk however I wish to whomever I wish._ ”

 

“Please Mr. Ouji, my name is Bulma, and you will call me as such.” _As if you’ll talk to me like that, let me show you asshole._

 

Oh he was irritated at her, he even growled at her, what a joke of a man! _“Woman.”_

 

“Mr. Ouji.” She could counter his woman comments. She would make him just as irritated with that as she was with him calling her ‘woman’.

 

_“Woman.”_

 

“Mr. Ouji, the adjuster is on his way to you, he will arrive in twenty-five minutes to assess the situation, please refrain from harassing my adjuster at that time, he will need access to the property, inside and out.” Oh yes, she was going to end this call in three…

 

_“Now listen here woman. I don’t appreciate-“_

 

“He will be in a capsule corp. white SUV, he has been instructed to show you his badge, and he will only be at the property long enough to take photos of the damage, and get a statement. If you have any other questions call us back.” Two….

 

_“Woman, I don’t like to be-“_

 

“Thank you and have a nice day Mr. Ouji.” One…and done.

 

_“Really…? What a bitch do you get wet by treating people this way, why aren’t you the one that is coming down here and talking to me, or are you too much of a pu-.”_ Click.

 

She was so excited to disconnect from him she nearly broke her phone as she slammed her finger onto the button, letting out a breath that she had been holding during the call, the metallic taste flooding into her mouth after she bit down on her cheek.  Leaning back in her black office chair, twisting slightly to the left, back popping audible as she sighed, her shoulders rolling forward as she smiled, now it was all up to Goku to deal with this crazy bastard.  Her job was done and now was her time for her bottle of scotch at the local watering hole.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get a little something out for you guys. I've had a major thing come up but I still wanted to get this out to you guys. Sorry about the delay. 
> 
> I love writing this though, I feel free when doing so because I'm not letting myself follow any strict ways, just a fun comedic way for me to laugh. I love this as much as I hope you guys do. :)

 

He couldn’t believe that she did that, to him! The Prince of all Saiyans, hung up on by an Earthling no doubt. _Probably not even an attractive one. Yes, that’s it. She’s so ugly she gets off by putting that front up! Ha! I should feel sorry for her. Oh…wait...No I don’t. Now when the hell is this adjuster…Yeah she did say twenty-five minutes. Fuck! I got stu-_ Self loathing ending quickly as he turned his head towards the door, not even remembering hearing a car door open let alone someone... _Oh...please no..._ _I can't deal with anymore idiots...._

 

_Knock-Knock-Tappity-tap-tap_

 

“Who the fuck is it?” He shouted, moving himself off of the couch, rolling his shoulders back as he made his way to the door, still waiting for a response from behind the door. Hand gripping the handle eyes widening before scoffing, had he known it would be this buffoon he would of insisted that _she_  come out even more, “Really…you’re the one that came out?”

 

“I sure did Vegeta! I’m really sorry about what happened with Yamcha boss took care of him; however, I’ll make sure I make this quick for you and get out of your hair.” Goku smiled as he placed his hand on the back of his head, rubbing slightly as he had to look down towards who he always assumed was his friend. Vegeta would disagree every time he brought it up, “I just need to get some pictures and a statement then I’ll be-“

 

“Just hurry the fuck up Kakarot. I have to put up with Raditz enough, so please for the love of anything please hurry up.” He wanted to get this done with; he had other things to do, such as planning revenge on the bitch who answered the phone. Yes, that he could do.

 

“I sure will. Now…let me…”And off he went, snapping pictures, documenting in a short hand Vegeta wasn’t even sure he understood, which mildly impressed until he opened his mouth once more, “Hey Vegeta…Did you want to come out with us tonight? We’re going to that new buffet/casino tonight.”

 

“Why the fuck would I want to do that? Does it look like I can afford that?”  _Really? Only one..._

 

“Well…Baby Bird was going to pay for it, but you know how she gets.” Snap snap, click click.

 

“I’ll think about it. But don’t be surprised if I don’t go. Is it masquerade again or not? ” _Well fuck, that would be the only way._ _I haven’t seen Baby Bird in a while…_

 

“Alright I think so! So please don’t forget your mask if you do come Hey…now…statement then I’ll be out of your hair…”

 

“Fine come on.” _Hurry up I have somethings to do!  Like plot a revenge against that bitch on the phone._ Making his way towards the couch as he watched the buffoon move around, pinching the bridge of his nose when he heard a crash and a faint _sorry!_ from down the hall.  

 

"You break it and you will be paying for it moron!"    

* * *

    

“All done there Vegeta! If you do decide to come, I know Baby Bird would be happy about it. I won’t tell her anything so it would be a surprise. But think abou-“ His face fell the moment he heard another car door open, shoulders slumping as he looked down at his feet. Footsteps slamming down behind him, bracing himself for the onslaught, “Hello Raditz.”

 

“Ho Ho! Lookie here! Ohh lookie…Hello Brother! I don’t even get a hug? All formal greeting? Oh come on Gine wouldn’t be happy about that.”

 

“Fine…Hey there brother.” He wanted out, he had lunch calling his name with Chi Chi and he was itching to go. “I can’t stay long. I’m still on the clock and need to get back to work.”

 

“Oh but first.” Raditz piped up, hand slapping against his back, “Tonight…is Baby Bird coming?”

 

_Oh no not you too. Vegeta already has a thing with her…please not you too._

 

“Yes she will be there. But you know how she is,” Goku wanted out, and out now. And out was he going to be if he could zoom past.  His tail gripping tighter around his waist as he turned, facing his brother, “And I need to go back to work, I will see you guys tonight.” And zoom he did leaving everyone in the dust as he flew to his car, dropping in drive and flooring out of the lot.  Stomach growling so bad he thought he would become a clone if he didn’t eat soon.

 

_Baby Bird you need to get around better people._

 

“Now…food…oh yea! Chi!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut that is all

Her eyes danced across the overly Venetian decorated hall, her drink swirling in her hand as she smiled, she was in her element.  Watching the crowd dance and have fun, wishing that she could enjoy these moments all the time, but alas, she could not. 

 

Her shimmery blue Venetian mask grazed her cheeks as she brought the glass to her purple colored lips, the wine bold and red as it mingled with her taste buds, the robust flavor over-shadowing the mediocre meal that she delved in moments ago.  Sighing as she pushed herself off the marble wall and making her way towards everyone as her hips swayed in the loose fit and flare dress, fabric swaying as the slit shimmied across her bare pale thigh. She had a mission tonight, and she had her eye on the prize.  To long had she been without a fun night, to long had she been without an escape. But tonight, oh yes, tonight was her night.

 

However, she never realized that the man behind her was reaching his hand to gently lay it against her back, frozen as she waited, hoping that it was who she wanted and not the Rad. Blue eyes closing as she sighed, the heat from his skin grazing her bare back, his touch gentle as his thumb rubbed circles on her bare skin; his breath inching closer to her ear as she stayed just outside the line of sight from the others.

 

 “Hello there Baby Bird, it’s been a while has it not?” Voice gruff as his teeth grazed her earlobe, nipping slightly as he pressed his front into her back, her reflexes wanting to push her legs together, only to be stopped by a hard thigh in between them, his knee rising slightly as it lowered, teasing her slightly as his hand travelled downward.

 

“It has _The Prince_ , hello yourself,” her breath hitching as she leaned back into his touch, never having told each other their names, living with the thrill of the secrecy that eloped between each other. “Who told you ab-“

 

“Now Baby Bird, this is no time for questions,” his soft lips moving down to her bare shoulder, nibbling gently as they seemed to inch backward, deeper into the shadows as she could feel the wetness growing more and more as his tongue danced along her shoulder, up into her neck as his hand inched to move her blue hair away for easier access, “I believe…it has been…way to long.”

 

“It has…now I don't appreciate being interrupted when speaking," if she wanted she would end this, however, she wanted this way to much with him.

 

“Tch, don’t be asking any more questions,” feeling his arm reach around her, twirling her to meet his face, deep black eyes shining through his red mask, the black outline lining his features as his mask was more fuller than a normal one, hiding his cheek bones but showing off his strong muscular jaw and wide shoulders. His hair being pushed down by a golden weight that helped kept it down she assumed.

 

She could see his smirk evident as she leaned her face in towards his, mask touching mask as she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as she was relishing in his masculine scent, “Now…I think we need to get…reacquainted with each other do we not?”

 

“Oh please, you know the room, just hurry the fuck up for goodness sakes,” She panted when his knee raised up higher, officially grinding against her core as she leaned forward, moans wanting to wrack her body as she felt his arms wrap all the way around her, lips pressed against her ear before nipping, tongue darting around her ear as she moaned seconds from her release if he kept at it.

 

Not wanting to waste any more time, and before she fully realized it, they were gone, and being shoving into an elevator as his arms never left her waist, as he pushed her against the elevator wall, mouth ravishing hers as the elevator doors closed, button pressed by her heel as her leg arched up, hitting the tenth floor as they couldn’t keep hands off of each other. The familiar ding of the elevator opening up, a long stretch of hallway erupting.

 

They couldn’t seem to make their way down the hallway any quicker, keycard in slot as the door opened, lights remaining off as the blinds were closed as well. Zippers coming undone, dress pooling at the floor, shirt being ripped open as buttons flew, mouths colliding as they fell backwards, her back hitting the floor as she felt his weight on top, his hips grinding into hers as she smiled beneath his lips.

 

His hand reaching down to the junction of her hips, lazily making circles through the fabric still on her, his face moving down her body as she arched upwards, “ _Prince…”_

 

He stopped his actions, fingers frozen against pulling the fabric, mouth stopping right over her pulse point, _“Now Baby Bird…that isn’t correct is it?”_

 

“I’m…Please _The Prince…_ I need more…”She normally wasn’t one to beg, however, this man, had she known that he wasn’t a man but oh so much more, knew her body way to well. And she would do anything to keep going at this point having been without for over two months. Ironically, she never sought out anyone else; once she had her first taste of _The Prince_ she knew she was in trouble. Others had offered, but no matter what, she couldn’t; however it was like he knew if she was with another, he’d become more aggressive and rough, but never hurting her in an abusive way.

 

“Now there it is, what all is my Baby Bird wanting tonight?” His tongue flicking against her pulse point, lips sucking unaware of the bruise that was to be left against her alabaster skin the next morning, tongue moving downward as he vibrated his body, nipping and sucking until her reached her bosom, flicking the bare bud before sucking her left breast into his mouth, her moans echoing through the room as his hands found once again the sensitive bud, calloused finger running up and down, inserting quickly before darting back out to rub the warm fluid around more, her wetness spreading as her breathing hitched, moaning louder as her skin became slick.

 

“Anything…please.” _Who was this begging? She never begged!_

 

“Tell me…have you been with anyone else since we’ve been together last?” The plush fibers of the carpet digging into her skin, irritating her skin as he kept grinding into her, but not entering her, his voice deep, husky, _‘Oh fuck…he’s going to make me cum without doing anything.’_

 

Shaking her head, panting heavily as her arms started upward, fingers gliding against his bare skin, his muscles rippling under, before being snatched away, pinned against her sides as his nose touched hers, “No. I have not been with anyone else.  You always know if I’ve even been close to one.” Almost with a tad of venom as she really….no _really_ wanted to touch his skin, his body, anything really. 

 

He smirked, even though she couldn’t see it, she knew he was, practically hear it. Time seemed to stand still as she felt his weight lift off of her, whimpering audibly as she sat up, thinking she heard a door open and shut.  Her anger getting ready to get the best of her as she tried to stand up, almost fully vertical as she found herself being thrown in the air and landing on the bed face first, knees pushed against the mattress as she felt his hands pull back on her hips, feeling his weight lean against her once more and his weight pressing on her.

 

“Now little Birdy, I didn’t say we we’re done now did I?”

 

“But…I heard a door…” Whimpering as she felt his member press against her core, his tip barely grazing her entrance, _‘please…oh kami put it in before I do.’_

 

After one belly laugh he plunged in, grunting and gasping as her core stretched around him, her voice hitching as he kept thrusting in and out, her arms stretching forward to grip at the satin sheets.

 

“Oh…oh…fuck!” back arching has his fingers dug into her hips as he balanced himself behind her on his feet angling just right as it hit her spot over and over again, moving one hand up to her hair as he pulled back, back arching as he bit down onto her shoulder, her body shuddering as she felt something furry wrap around her thigh, ‘ _is…that…a tail?’_ she thought before he started pounding into her at a pace that he never set before, his pants and grunts echoing into her ears as she lost all rational thought.

 

“Oh…Kami…I’m…I’m” Shouting hard as she came, hard as he kept pounding, her knees getting ready to give out on her as he released her hair, head falling forward on the pillow as he thrusted in on last time as he growled loudly, her body vibrating as she fell forward, her body trembling before a sudden weight landed on top of her, his panting hitting her ear causing her to shiver, shifting her butt just right against his now softened member.

 

“Your mine no one else's. One day my Baby Bird...when the time is right.” His voice possessive as he sucked on her shoulder, she wanted to fight back voice her opinion and tell him she wasn’t owned by anyone, but couldn’t find an argument. _The prince_ had her heart from the second encounter; she only wished she could see what he looked like underneath his mask.  She was just too tired as she felt him get off of her, kissing her forehead before throwing his over shirt over her shoulders, his smell enveloping her as she heard the door shut behind him.

 

_‘Crap…I…still don’t know who he is…’_ _  
_  


End file.
